Vehicle seats customary hitherto to which a belt tensioner is secured require a relatively large construction space, since the tube as part of a piston/cylinder unit is relatively long and projects sidewardly from the seat. In addition, the belt tensioner is to be installed so that in the case of restraint a possibly linear force initiation from the safety belt towards the piston is achieved. This requirement reduces the possibilities of installation for belt tensioners.